Boogeyman's Revenge
by Sora Kim
Summary: Pitch is back, and angrier than ever. He's much more powerful than before. But, what's with this new girl who shows up? Toothiana seems to know her, but the others don't trust her, yet. This becomes a problem, as teamwork is essential for the Guardians to ever defeat Pitch. Meh, I suck at writing summaries so click the title and just try it! You'll probably like it.


**A/N: Hi there! Golden Sky, that's my official name for now, is here and ready with a new fanfiction! I know, I know... I should be working on my other fanfictions, but I only just recently watched Rise of the Guardians, and this idea popped into my head. I just HAD to write it out! I'm not sure if I'll be making a sequel or not for this, nor am I sure if I'll continue this one. That is up to YOU the reader to decide. If you like this, go ahead and review with 'Like it!' or if you don't like this, go ahead and review with 'Meh.' Anyways, this fanfic will mainly be about an OC idea that came into my head when watching the movie. (If I ****_do _****make a sequel, the two fanfics will definitely be apart of a series, and the next one would probably be about Bunny, Jack, or Tooth.) I'm surprised it wasn't thought of in the movie. Either way, enough about me blabbing on. Go ahead and enjoy the story already!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians! If I did, there would be a couple changes...**

* * *

Drip... Drip... Shiny, clear dew dripped off bright and healthy leaves. The sweet humming of the birds filled the clearing as the forest bursts into life. Little rodents scurried along the ground. Snakes of many different colors―blue, green, black, yellow― slither close to the rodents and little tongues slipped in and out of mouths. There is some singing nearby. A beautiful teenage girl with translucent rainbow-colored fairy wings was singing a song about fluttering bluebirds and robins. The girl had long pink hair and amber eyes, and her hair was styled in a long braid. She wore a green-yellow jacket with a theme of sap-green flowers. Separated sleeves are decorated with flowers and leaves, and her dress is moss green and tied at the side with a tulip-like accessory. Tan baggy pants are worn underneath the dress, and the girl sports some orange ankle-high girl attracts a few little critters, such as: a rabbit, two vixen, four bluebirds, and a deer. The deer and one of the vixen accidentally trample a few flowers, causing the fairy-girl to gasp and fly over to them in a hurry. Holding her hands out over them, she begins to murmur some comforting words.

"Come on... You can do it! You can stand upright again! Ms. Fox and Mr. Deer didn't mean to hurt you."

The trampled flowers began to glow a pink color, and started to raise themselves upright. Some petals that had become too weak and fall off were beginning to be replaced with new ones. The flowers began to look much healthier, having been revived by the hands of this fairy-girl. Putting her hands on her hips while kneeling on the ground, the fairy-girl began to smile and look at the rejuvenated flowers with a grin. Suddenly, her smile is replaced with fear and horror when a low and somewhat sinister-sounding voice emanates from the shadows nearby.

"Ah... Mother Nature. I haven't seen your face in such a long time."

Mother Nature, the fairy-girl, gasped at hearing the voice, and began to try and find a place to hide. She ran off towards the exit, but was stopped when a man with a pointy nose and a sharp chin appeared suddenly in front of her. Silverish-gold eyes were a striking contrast against the man's pale skin. His jet black hair stood up in one direction, making his head look even sharper. He was clad in a dusky robe, and dark clouds surrounded him. Just the sight of him caused one to feel the darkness that emanated from the man's very aura. Fear began to enter Mother Nature's heart, as she took a step backwards.

"Leaving so soon? But, the party has just begun. Why don't you take a seat?"

The man created some sort of black chair out of what appears to be black sand. When the girl refused to sit, the man looked frustrated, and pushed Mother Nature onto the chair.

Mother Nature tried to stand back up, but the man restrained her with the same black sand, only this time they had formed thick straps to constrict the girl's movements. Glaring up at the man, Mother Nature began to speak to him.

"How did you escape, Pitch Black? Or should I call you, the Boogeyman?"

The man just laughed, and retaliated with, "Oh, just Pitch is fine,"

Suddenly, his face contorted from happiness, to pure frustration and hate.

"Although, I'd prefer it if you called me 'King of Nightmares'. As for how I escaped," Pitch spit in Mother Nature's face at the last word. "I merely trained my powers during my imprisonment. With the help of my nightmare sand, of course." Pitch seemed to say the word, 'imprisonment' with pure hatred.

Mother Nature attempted to break free, and managed to do so. Looking at Pitch and pointing her index finger at him, she shouted,

"I don't want to have to use my powers on you, Pitch!"

Pitch smiled cruelly; crooked and yellowed fang-like teeth showing through a gap between his lips.

"Oh, then that makes this so much easier."

Suddenly, dozens of horses created from Pitch's nightmare sand appeared and surrounded Mother Nature and her forest.

"Let's see how you do against my Fearlings." Pitch laughed with an evil grin. The fairy-girl grimaced, and began to transform. In place of her fairy wings, cream-colored bird wings appeared. Small goldish-colored cat ears and tail appeared on her body. Her humane features were the only features from before that remained. Now, she was ready to fight the horses if necessary. She began to spin and almost appeared to dance as she slashed the horse-like entities with her claws. Pitch saw this as the perfect chance to attack Mother Nature while she was still busy defending her forest. Taking out a bone white-colored wand with a skull theme, Pitch points it at Mother Nature, and begins to chant.

"**This girl is an enemy of mine,**

**But, I think a curse on her is just fine!**"

Black sparks began to fly from the wand, and then a sudden wave of black energy flowed out. When it reached the Fearlings around Mother Nature, they began to shrink and look much more weaker. Mother Nature looked alarmed, and tried to run, but was struck by the wave, making her feel a wave of fatigue as it passed. As she struggled to stand up, Pitch began to laugh. Mother Nature glared at him again, yet there was some fear in her eyes. Pitch walked over to Mother Nature and squatted so that their eyes were on equal level. Opening his mouth to speak, the girl could smell his horrid breath. It stank of burning flesh and death.

"A rather complex curse. I'm quite proud of myself for using it."

Cracking another disgusting grin, Mother Nature could barely keep her eyes on his. After what appeared to be a battle between black eyes and amber eyes for several seconds, the amber eyes lose. Mother Nature had turned away. Pitch just laughed at her piteous figure; Mother Nature was still trying to get to her feet. The man started to walk away.

"It was lovely speaking to you, Mother Nature, but I must be going. Farewell. I'll be giving the Guardians a visit."

In an instant, as soon as he touched a shadow, Pitch disappeared. By then, Mother Nature was able to regain enough strength to pull herself upwards and stand. Her ears and tail wilted, and she began to limp toward a pedestal with a small clear orb. Touching it, she whispers, "To the North Pole..." and a portal that swirled slightly appeared. It showed a wintry land and a large building with what appeared to be yetis walking around it. Climbing into the portal, the surroundings changed and formed into the same land from the portal. Snow fell on Mother Nature, as she managed to reach the entrance of the building when all the yetis had entered the building, and with the last of her might, Mother Nature knocked on the door and collapsed, snow beginning to pile on her unconscious body. The door opened and a rather large and muscular man was holding them open. He looked around to find his 'visitor', and finally looked down to find Mother Nature sprawled out on the snowy ground, and cradled her in his arms. Bringing her inside, the doors closed behind him with a loud CRASH! and a low, gruff but comforting voice could be heard from inside.

"You'll be alright."

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! Finally got through that one, huh? So, how is it? Do you like it? Hate it? Well, hate is a pretty strong word, isn't it? Please, give me your thoughts on this. I really appreciate any criticism as well, so go ahead and point out flaws, if you find any, since I can take it. If I get at least 5 people to review and say they like it, I will continue this. Oh, and I might update this before the next chapter of Huntik: A New Adventure. It all depends on my schedule, and if I'm feeling up to it. As for My Ordinary Life as a State Alchemist, that one will probably be postponed for a while. There's a lot to clean up for that, so I apologize if you've been looking up to seeing a new chapter. Oh, one more thing before I go! If anyone would be so kind as to provide me with the perfect picture for this story (only if there are at least 5 reviewers who say they like this anyway), please send it to this email: azelflover (insert 'at' symbol here) gmail . com without the spaces of course. ****'Til then, ciao!**


End file.
